


Wish You Were Here

by xxJustJoolsxx



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cell Phones, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, MC and Zen are mad cute, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, Sexting, pillow humping, possible spoilers??, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxJustJoolsxx/pseuds/xxJustJoolsxx
Summary: Even though Zen is away on an acting trip, the two of you make it so it seems as if you're together again...





	1. Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mystic Messenger fic! I wrote this to celebrate finishing my first route (guess whose it was lmao) and I had a pretty good time with it. I loooove Zen and I can't wait until I get to know everyone's characters to write even more!
> 
> I hope you like this and make sure to leave kudos/comments If you do!

  
Your phone said it was 23:00. You looked at it after you had gotten out of the shower, as you had it playing music while you were in. You had dried off and were in the middle of brushing your teeth when it vibrated against the marble counter, catching your attention. You picked up your phone to see a new text from Zen. Smiling with your toothbrush still between your lips, you opened up the new message:

_Just finished my workout. I was amazed at how good I look in this mirror and wanted to share ^^_

The picture attatched did not disappoint. Zen was standing in the mirror of what seemed to be an empty locker room. His bright white hair was disheveled and his red eyes were proud, confident as always.  And as if his face wasn't gorgeous enough, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his white tank top clung to his body.

He was perfect.

And all yours.

The two of you had been in a whirlwind romance for months since that life changing party. Although you hadn't thrown a party since, Zen's career was on the rise. He was getting more opportunities than he could even respond to. He had even landed his first movie role! It was a musical too, so he even got the opportunity to show his vocal prowess. You were so happy for him, the only downside was that the movie filmed in Singapore. He had been out there for almost a month now. This was the first time that the two of you had been apart for this long since you first met, but two of you were willing to make that sacrifice in the name of his career.

In a way though, it didn't even seem like he was that far away. He always sent you selfies like this anyways. And the way you two had been messaging each other back and forth reminded you of what it was like before you had even met in person.

So you quickly finished brushing your teeth and washed your face dilligently. After that you slapped on some primer and a little extra mascara before you picked your phone back up and turned your camera on. You took a few different pictures from various angles until you settled on one: a simple shot of your face. You looked fine, simple, fresh, and clean, though you didn't see yourself as as much of a fine specimen as Zen was. You typed out:

_Handsome as ever~! I just got out of the shower myself. Hope everything is going well for you ^^_

After reading over your message, you hit send and left the bathroom. You dropped your phone on your bed so you could go get dressed. You had just slipped on a pair of underwear when your phone started to ring. At the sound of the jazzy tune, you rushed to the phone to see that Zen was now calling you. He really was the only person who could get away with doing that to you. You anwered the phone eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Babe? Ah, there you are!"

Your insides went all warm at the sound of his voice. You could almost see his face light up when you answered the phone though it had been weeks since you had last seen him.

"Hi Zen~, how are you?"

"How am I?" he laughed quietly. "I'm doing fine. Well, as fine as I can be so far from home."

You sat down on the edge of your bed. "How is it there?"

"Oh, it's beautiful here! They've put me in the nicest hotel room. I have a great view from my window. It's a shame though...such a lovely room and nobody to share it with..."

You heated up at his implication. Honestly, truly, you missed him like crazy, but you didn't want to make that too apparent. "I thought you were at the gym?"

"The gym? Oh, I was but I had to send it later. I had no service there so I waited until I was back in my room. I was about to go shower before you text me...Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I had dinner earlier. It was a bit lonely, but pretty good."

"Good girl~" he was silent for a moment, "It's been tricky, eating between rehearsing and filming, but I know it's what you would want me to do, so I'm trying my best!"

You laughed, feeling your cheeks heat up, "I'm so glad, really, keep it up! You're doing so well, I don't want you to burn out."

You could hear the smile in his voice. "That makes me...so happy...Just hearing you say that is like a boost of energy for me. Thank you."

You tucked your phone between your ear and shoulder so you could begin to put on lotion. "No need to thank me, supporting you is the right thing to do,"

You heard him sit on his bed and sigh, "I guess so...Oh, why did I call you like this again?...Ah, yes," he let out a low chuckle, "I called you because you looked ridiculously cute in that picture you sent me..."

You were rubbing lotion in on your legs when his words made you momentarily stop. You smiled, imagining him winking at you as you sat there. "Well it was the least I could do since you had sent me yours."

He laughed, liking your flirtatious tone. "Ahh, you looked so lovely with your hair wet like that. And the way your lips look? I wish I could hold you close to me and muah!"

You giggled at the kissing noise he made, though it left a certain type of tingling sensation in your body. "I would want you to hold me close too...tell me, are you still in those gym clothes?" you started to blush realizing what you had just asked.

"Yes, I am, haha can you believe that? To be fair I was just about to shower...ooh...are you still in the bathroom?"

"No, I'm not" you were now working on lathering your arms in lotion. "I'm on the bed, putting on lotion."

"Is it that new one that I liked?" His voice for considerably lower.

"Of course," you smiled at the memory of him sampling the lotion on the back of your hand.

"Ugh...now I can't stop thinking about how it smells against your skin! So sweet, yet so clean...perfect on you..."

You were blushing now. It was more of a subconscious reaction at this point, so you decided to add a bit a fuel to the fire that the two of you were evidently kindling. "If you were here, you could help me get my back...I always feel as if I miss a spot when I do it alone."

Zen audibly whistled at your comment and it implications. "You aren't trying to make me book the next flight back home, aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

"You're only wearing a towel, aren't you?"

"Maybe,"

He swore too quietly for you to make out what he said, "You really want me to give up this job, don't you? Just drop this whole movie and leave it all behind in order to go home and cuddle up in bed with you."

You faked being offended, "Am I really that bad of a trade-off?"

He laughed again, "You're not that bad of anything." You heard sheets rustle beneath him. "If this weren't such a huge project, I could actually see myself doing that...I wasn't kidding when I said I'd enjoy this hotel room much more if I weren't alone, by the way."

"Would you rather I go there or you come home?"

"Either one would be paradise, as long as you were with me." he hummed. "Especially if you were as cute as you are in that picture...and you're only in that towel....hmm maybe I should control myself this time..."

 _This time? We've never done anything like this over the phone...I don't want him to control himself!_ You kept him on that train of thought, "I'm not just wearing a towel, you know."

He was quiet for a minute. "Really?"

"I put a pair of panties on before I put on my lotion."

The sheets rustled again. "Which ones?"

"Those new black ones with the silver lace trim."

His voice seemed a little tighter, "I haven't seen you in those ones yet, haven't I?"

"They looked so comfortable, I couldn't help but put them on," You stood up to go and look at yourself in the full body mirror near the closet. Lifting the towel, you examined the panties yourself. They were so soft and stretchy, they even had a silver bow on the front. "Did you want me to send a picture of them?"

"Yes, but...not yet," his voice was still low, the way it got when he was starting to get possessive. "I want you to stay on the phone with me. I also want you to tell me if you like them."

"I really like them," you answered, twirling in the mirror. "They're really soft, a little thin...I think these might be the sheer ones that you bought."

Zen groaned quietly. He loved spoiling you with lingerie, especially when you tried it on for him. Just the idea of you wearing something so...racy made him instictively reach for the growing bulge underneath his gym pants. "I imagine that you look beautiful; you always do...Oh wow, you just might be the death of me."

"Thank you," you hummed, but froze when you realized how dry the skin of your chest was. "Zen...I haven't finished putting on lotion yet,"

"Oh? Where do you have to put it?"

"I'll...have to take my towel off,"

He was quiet before he quietly called your name, "There's...something I'd like to try with you..."

You could hear his breath shaking and it made you curious. "Yes?"

"Drop your towel."

You let the towel drop, noting the damp terry cloth tickling at your ankles. You faced your topless body in the mirror. "I just did."

"Good girl..." the way he said it that time made you hyper-aware of how vulnerable you were to him, even through the phone. "Do you have the lotion?"

You walked over to the bed where you had left the container, "I do now."

"Put some in your hands."

You took two generous pumps of lotion, loving the sweet fragrance, "Mmhmm..."

"Now...rub it in to your skin...start at your waist..." You followed his directions, rubbing around your hipbones and waist in slow, gentle circles. "Imagine that it's me, that it's my hands on you..."

His velvety words instantly made your body heat up. "Your hands are so much bigger and stronger than mines though, it doesn't feel the same."

Ah, babe, I know it doesn't feel the same," his voice was shaking and you heard some more rustling, "I don't get to feel your hands on me either. We'll just have to use our imaginations."

"Our imaginations? Are you doing this too?"

He laughed breathily, "I guess you caught me...Please mind the way I've been acting. My mind's been racing since--"

"Don't worry about it," you interjected, not wanting to alter the moment. "I've been thinking about you like this too." You had rubbed all of the lotion off of your hands and you were eager for him to keep going.

He seemed surprised by how urgent you sounded. "Oh...hahaha...Of course, forgive me for almost going off topic there...

Now, where were we? I want you to move your hands up your sides...Feel how soft your skin is."

"Mmm...okay," Your palms slid up, rubbing any of the excess lotion in. You also kneaded the muscles in your back as you massaged your skin.

"Keep going, babe...just pretend it's me,"

You knew what he was implying, and so you followed. You took another pump of lotion and began to lather it into your breasts, squeezin them generously, as he liked to do. You gently rolled your stiffening nipples between your fingers. Arching your back into your touch, you imagined it was his hands on you, and you were guiding his hands. That simple thought made your head spin. The distance between you two was beginning to feel unbearable.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked it as you weren't feeling yourself up for him.

"I feel amazing..." you moaned, readjusting the phone in the crook of your neck. "But enough about me now that I'm all lotioned up. What are you doing?"

"Well," he sounded sheepish, "If I may be completely honest...I'm on my bed imagining that you're here."

His words sent a surge of excitement through you. "I wish I was..."

"You'd look so beautiful in this light...and on top of me," his laugh was breathy and you had a pretty clear idea of what he was doing.

"Where are you on the bed?"

"Right in the middle...why?"

"Okay," you took your phone in your hand and you crawled on your free hand and knees to the middle of your bed. "I'm in the middle of our bed too...I guess I'm on top of you then."

He paused for a moment, realising what you were doing. "I want you to take my pillow, put it between your thighs..."

You did what he asked, grabbing the pillow from his side of the bed. "And I want you to take all of your sweaty clothes off."

He didn't hesitate. You heard him pull his shirt off and his pants briefly followed. "It's done," he breathed, "And you?"

"Yes, I'm straddling your pillow," you giggled. "You know, you have the nicest thighs...I really wish I was actually on them..." You ran your fingers over the pillow beneath you reverently as if it were actually him. "If I were on top of you, I'd be rubbing them now...maybe drag my nails down them; you really seem to like when I do that."

You heard something moving. That something sounded like skin against moist skin. The sound of it made your lips go dry. "That's so naughty of you...teasing me like that,"

"Oh, I'm the naughty one when you're already touching yourself?" you bit your lip at the sound of his moan.

"I can't really argue against that, can I?"

The way his breath caught on his words made you inexplicably needy. All you wanted was for him to breathe like that directly into your ear like that while you rode him like his motorcycle. You started rolling your hips against the pillow, revelling in the delicious friction it caused against your aching sex. "Mmm, Zen, your voice sounds so sexy right now..."

"Does it?" he asked, his voice even lower, even sexier. "I could keep talking about how much I want to fuck you then. Would you like that?"

"Oh my god, _yes_..." you sighed, pulling the stretchy fabric of your panties aside so you could get better friction. "I'm so wet for you, keep going!"

"I wish you were here with me," you could hear the slickness of his skin amongst his heavy breathing. "I 'd put you up against the window so that everyone in this city could know that you are mine. And I'd have you on my lap just like this, babe. You must look so beautiful right now, I'd never take my hands or my mouth off of you."

"Zen..oh...I want that too," you whimpered, amazed at how close you really were to cumming from all of this. "I wanna run my hands all over you...you're literally so handsome, it isn't fair!"

You moaned and whined other incoherent pleas for him to fuck you until he interrupted you. "Oh babe...I don't think I can hold back any longer..."

"I'm almost there too...!"

The two of you kept groaning, moaning, grinding, and stroking until you couldn't take it anymore. You heard him grunt and go silent for a moment while you fell forward and screamed out in pleasure into the pillow. You both took about a minute to catch your breath and come down from the high of your climax before you suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh my god!....I can't believe we just did that....!" you were collapsed over the pillow giggling like a fool into your phone wearing only a scanty pair of panties. The thought of how you must have looked made you giggle even harder.

Zen apparently couldn't help but laugh along as well. "You left me breathless, and yet your laugh is so infectious...you really do want to be the death of me, don't you?"

After a while the two of you finally stopped giggling. "Either way, that was... _really_ hot, Zen."

"Nothing has ever made me cum like that before, seriously."

The thought of him laying naked on his bed and having made a mess of himself was a truly tempting reason for round two, but you were pretty sure you had rubbed yourself out for the night. "Well I'm glad I was the one to make that happen."

He chuckled before taking a deep breath. "You did make that happen. In fact, you made a mess of me. Now I _really_ need to go shower."

You pouted a little, rolling into your side. "Alright, I should probably finish getting dressed too..."

"Don't you worry though, we're almost done filming, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

The promise behind his words perked you back up again. "And we can redo this face-to-face?"

He laughed again, "That will be the first thing we do...now, goodnight my princess, I love you."

You smiled at his sugary sweet words, "I love you too, and I can't wait until you get home."


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had grown tired of sleeping alone. Luckily, Zen felt the same way. And he still had that one phone call on his mind....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sequel, finally finished! I had started writing this but it went WAY off track and I had to restart, which is why it took me this long to post. This one is a whole lot longer and a whole lot smuttier, so I hope it was worth the wait!

You had settled in bed for another night alone.

Not that it bothered you.

Except it really did.

For the past month now, your boyfriend, the rising star of musical acting, had been away on his first project out of the country. You two had agreed to be apart for this long, and you two didn't let the distance kill what you had but there was something...missing. Obviously, you missed touching him, but it was more than that.

You missed his presence. He made the room seem brighter just by walking in. Being with him made the most mundane tasks and moments exciting and cherishable memories. Now that you had experienced the warmth and joy he brought to your life, it was weird being without it...

You had fallen asleep in the midst of your thoughts and a few hours later, you woke to the sound of footsteps and opening and closing doors. Since you were half awake, rather than getting up to see what was going on, you froze in place on your side of the bed.

_Oh no, what If I didn't lock the door? Is a burglar in the house? If it is, hopefully they'll just leave soon...wait, is that even a common thing around here? Oh no, I'm really starting to regret not buying that baseball bat from the other day!_

Your mind was apparently too busy running to see that the "burglar" was standing right in the doorway with the light in the hall on behind him. He saw you, laying still underneath the blanket. He couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not, but he decided to assume the former in the hopes that he wouldn't scare you awake. He quietly walked towards the bed and crawled on the bed next to you...

...Your skin prickled with fear and adrenaline. _Oh my gawd! This is more than a burglar!! This is some kind of pervert! What if he was peeping in on me before tonight? I was always too lazy to close the windows! Oh, what is he gonna do to me?!_ You were suddenly overly self-conscious about how little you were wearing. Your oversized t-shirt and boyshorts were hardly enough to keep you away from that pervert. You had no choice but to defend yourself. When you felt that skeevy hand on the small of your back, you winced and began to steel yourself for what you would have to do next until you heard the soft musical voice in your ear...

"Babe...are you awake?"

Your heart rose almost too fast. You couldn't believe it! Your eyes shot open and you turned your head to find yourself looking into the eyes of...

"Zen?!"

He was smiling down at you, his eyes were full of warmth and love as they studied your face like he was seeing it for the first time. You, however, didn't want to waste another minute so you pulled him into a close embrace.

"Omg...but I thought you weren't coming home until next week?!" you were shriek-whispering.

"We finished filming early," he explained, shifting his weight so that his weight was on his arm, "so I took the quickest flight I could book back."

You rolled over so you could face him. "And you didn't even call me for a ride?"

"I landed so late, I didn't want to bother you. Plus, I wanted to surprise you."

You were smiling so hard your cheeks were cramping. "I am surprised!"

He laughed and leaned in to kiss your forehead. "I've missed you so much...Even just seeing you now, I'm realizing how much I did. You got even more beautiful since I've been gone, haven't you?  
    
_Says you,_ you thought while smiling at him. He was just as gorgeous as ever, and the way that the gold light of the hall hit his face made him look like a work of art with a snapchat filter on top. And something about the fact that he looked like he had just gotten off of a late flight, messy hair, sleepy eyes, comfortable clothes and all, made his beauty so real. You giggled and nuzzled up next to him. "I'm so glad you're home, Zenny. I missed you too."

The two of you stayed like that for a short while. Zen told you all that he could about filming. It was always do nice to hear him talk about his work, especially when he was as excited about a role like this. You played with his hair while he told you about his time off of the set.

"It's beautiful there," he said, "we should go on a vacation there sometime if we get the chance. I saw so many stores that made me think of you. The cast went out one night to this bar and--"

"Bar? Oh no!" you shot up, realizing something you hadn't bothered to think about since his arrival.

He looked concerned, "Is something wrong?"

You got out of the bed and started pacing, on the verge of a freak out. "Shoot! My gift for you was ruined!"

The mention of a gift made him sit up. "Your gift?"

There was no point in leaving it a secret anymore. "I was going to get you that novelty beer you said you liked! I found out that there's this shop outside of the city that sells it and I was gonna go and buy some tommorow and keep it in the fridge so when you got back it would be ice cold like you like it and I was gonna cook dinner and it was gonna be so nice--!"

Zen was up before it registered, holding you close in a soothing embrace. "Don't worry about it."

You started to calm down listening to his heartbeat against your ear. "Zen, I'm--"

"Really," his voice was understanding, yet firm. "I love you, and I appreciate the thought. We can do that together tommorow, I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

"Zen..."

He tilted your chin up and met your lips with his. His kiss had a soothing effect on you, further calming you down. You gave in and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing him back. After a few seconds, he pulled away from you and ran his thumb across your lower lip.

"I'm sorry...that I freaked out like that..." your voice was much mousier than before.

He ducked his head down again, this time so he could look you right in the eyes. "It's alright," he reassured you. "Besides, that makes tommorow a date." He winked at you, which you couldn't help but smile in response to. "That's much better...wow, I really can't get over how cute you look right now..."

You laughed, scrunching your face up at his cheesy line. "Don't try to change the topic like that!"

"Ugh!" he was being melodramatic, tilting his head back like you were torturing him. "And that little wrinkle on your nose! You must want me dead!"

You were laughing as if his words tickled you now. "You know I don't!"

The two of you met for another kiss, this time it was much more flirtatious. He was grinning in between kisses and you were giggling like a tipsy college girl. You rewound your arms around his neck. His hands found their way onto your hips, making you suddenly aware of the pants you were not wearing. You didn't really get to care though, because the kiss only got steamier from there. Zen's grip was so strong, and he pulled you flush against him. You felt his tongue run gently across your lower lip before he pulled away. This time his eyes were different; his pupils were blown wide and he had a wolfish smirk across his face. That side of him that he normally tried so meticulously to control was beginning to rear its sexy head.

"You know..." his voice was so low it felt like another man was speaking to you. "I have another idea for a gift you could give me."

Your breathing was still heavy from that kiss, and you had to flip a stray strand of hair out of your face before you could answer. "Do tell..."

His lips brushed up against your ear, sending gooseflesh all across your arms. "Remember that one phone call of ours?"

You shamelessly liked where this was going. "I do..."

"Well, as you ought to know, I have every intention of keeping my promise." his grip on you never let up and you could feel the intense heat between you two.

There really wasn't much else to be said at that point. The two of you were back on the bed as quickly as possible, a tangle of kisses and touches. Zen threw his jacket off before you helped him out of his shirt. Yours followed suit and he let out a dark hum of approval when he saw the bra you were wearing.

"Is this the one I bought for you?" He was hovering over you, cancelling out the rest of the world with his presence.

You squirmed beneath him, "Mmhmm." It was a sheer black bra with matching opaque rose appliques for a sultry nude illusion. You remembered how surprised you were when you unwrapped it. Luckily for you, you loved it and found it comfortable enough to wear regularly, even on nights like these...

"I love it," He said before swooping back down to rain kisses onto your neck. "I love it so so so much."

"I love _9_  so so so much," you responded, a reactionary statement that got you a playful nip on your collarbone. You put your hands back on Zen, feeling the sinewy muscles of his back flex and stretch as he moved.

"As much as I like that, I'm going to have to take it off of you."

"Why?" you asked, even though you arched your back for him to unhook your bra anyway.

"Because," he said, taking your bra off and adding it to the pool of clothes on the floor. "We're recreating that phone call. That was our deal, right?"

You smiled, willing to comply. "I've already put my lotion on though."

"I don't mind," he was massaging your breasts reverently. "It was more of an excuse to touch you like this." He laughed before closing in on your left nipple with a lewd groan. You whimpered as his tongue swirled around the pert bud. The air was cool against after his lips moved onto the other, and the chilly sensation sent a pulse of desire right between your legs. His teeth barely grazed your nipple and you involuntarily bucked your hips up to meet his. A mewl escaped from your parted lips when you felt how hard he had gotten in his pants. He hissed, squeezing your soft flesh in his palms. Suddenly, you wished he could have flown home to do this even sooner.

Zen brought his lips back up to your ears again. "And now," he murmured, bushing his wet lips against the shell of your ear, "I get to show you what I wanted to do with you in my hotel."

He moved yet again, this time kissing a trail from between your breasts, down your ribcage, and over your stomach until your bold blue boyshorts were the only thing between his lips and your sex.

"Your skin smells amazing, by the way," he said against the waistband of your panties. He pressed the top of his nose against the skin right above them and inhaled deeply. You were glad he couldn't see how hard you were blushing as he kissed the fabric of your panties.

He then suprised you by opening his mouth to hook his teeth underneath the elastic. He tugged it down as far as he could before you lifted your hips to help him pull them off the rest of the way. After you kicked the panties off, Zen shifted so that your thighs were now hitched over his broad shoulders.

"Zenny..." you crooned as his breath tickled your wet lips.

He smirked up at you through his eyelashes before he slowly dragged his tongue along your slit. You gasped, trying your hardest to make sure you didn't squeeze his head in between your thighs. He wrapped his hands around them, gripping the insides in a way that made you know that he was about to blow your mind.

The two of you hadn't touched like this since before he left and your fingers were nothing in comparison to his tongue. He was so ridiculously good at this that you were afraid you'd fall apart within seconds. The slick wet muscle that was flicking your clit around between his lips. You cried out when he released it with an obscene wet smack and watched the way he sucked your pussy lips up. The noises alone were so sexy it made your head spin. You whimpered his name over and over as if doing so would keep you from cumming any time soon.

The next thing you knew, two fingers were prodding up against your lips. "Suck," he commanded, gently rubbing your sensitive clit with his thumb. Knowing what he was about to do, you sat up on your elbows and enveloped his fingers with your mouth. You sucked the two digits desperately, as if his hard you sucked them and how well you wet them determined how hard he'd make you cum. He pulled them out of your mouth, an obscene trail of saliva following.

You hadn't realized how intently he was watching you until you looked into his eyes. They were primal. So much so that their red color was almost intimidating. Even then, you still had the gusto to push your breasts against each other and beg him with a girlish "Please."

He winked at you and it made you feel even dirtier. "I almost forgot how good you taste, babe," he licked his lip and you bit yours. "I could spend all night here like this..." His fingers found your sodden opening and eased their way in.

"Ooh...Zen...I love it!" You could hardly whimper when he started pumping them in and out of you.

Zen moved his head back down to worship your cunt. He loved the way you writhed in response to his touch. And the taste of your wetness made him slightly crazy for you. He slurped at your pink lips, loving how they seemed to flush the same way your face did. Pulling away, he observed the way your juices and his saliva glistened in the light. You had already made a mess of his fingers and he wasn't anywhere near done with you.

You thought your body would implode from the sensory overload. Zen's mouth was fixated on flicking at your clit and inner lips, while his fingers fucked you with the perfect curve. The vulgarity of those squelching and sputtering noises should have been so wrong, but here you were, afraid that they would send you off of the edge. Right then, Zen's tongue began its torturous assault on your clit and you cried out, reaching down to grasp his silvery white hair and press his face closer in to drink at your juices.

"Zen...Zen...if you keep that up...! Please!"

His fingers hit your g-spot just right and your face twisted up in pleasure as you let out an astonishingly loud wail of pleasure. Zen held your hips in place as they spasmed and he kissed your clit as it twitched, still sensitive from your orgasm. You yelped when he pressed his tongue up against the swollen bundle one last time.

"Well..." you gasped after you collected yourself again.

Your train of thought was cancelled by Zen sitting up on his knees at the foot of the bed. He didn't take his eyes off of yours as he took his fingers, still coated in your essence, and licked them clean. With the same wet fingers, he beckoned you towards him. "Come here, babe."

You sat up and crawled to him clumsily, your knees still shaky. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you sloppily as if he was growing impatient. Knowing what came next in the phone call, you nudged him, indicating that you wanted him to go lie down where you recently were.

Smooth as ever, Zen shoved his pants down and kicked the last of his clothing off of the bed. He lay down amongst the pillows looking like an erotic sculpture from your wildest fantasies. His eyes were clouded with lust and need and they never left you.

You crawled back between his thighs, "I guess it's my turn to show you what I wanted to do on the phone then?"

Before Zen could answer you, his cock was already in your grasp. He hissed when you swept your tongue over the head. You lapped up the smeared trail of precum along his shaft. You smiled to yourself when you hear his breath catch. It sounded even better than it did in the phone. You pursed your lips against the top before sucking his dick into your mouth. You took as much of Zen's dick as you could into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you let the penis go in and out.

His sighs and moans made you crazy. When you missed him, you would often listen to his music to remind yourself of his voice, but they could never compare to way he cursed and groaned as you bobbed along his cock. You could feel your cunt stirring back up again, but you did your best to please Zen.

Suddenly, Zen ran his fingers through your hair, pulling you up and off of him. You looked up, a little shocked with your drool still dribbling out of your mouth.

"Mmm you're so talented...but maybe we should save that for another time, I don't think I can hold out that much longer..."

Though you were a little upset that you couldn't keep going, you understood why he stopped you. Pushing your hair back again, you crawled up onto him, mounting his hips so that his cock was jutting up in front of you.

"Zen, I wasn't kidding when I said I love your thighs..." you grasped the aforementioned muscular thighs behind you, thrusting your hips forward so that your clit rubbed against his cock.

"Babe... _please_..." His begging excited you more than it probably should have.

You smiled down at him, sliding your hips forward and over the slick underside of his cock until the top was right at your ready entrance. You lifted one hand to guide him in. The second his head slipped in, his hands were gentle yet firm on your hips.

Your face contorted in pleasure as he stretched your walls. It had been minute since you two were last together, so you reveled in the sensation. Wrigling your hips, you watched the way his mouth parted before you shifted forward so that you hovered over him the way he had over you earlier. You dropped your hips so that he could sink all the way into you. With his hands as your guide, you lifted your hips back up with an arch in your back, then dropped them again.

Once the two of you found a rhythm, You caught his lips in a heated kiss. You boldly ran your hands over his perfect body. One of his hands cradled the back of your neck so that he could suck at the spot beneath your ear as you rode him.

He whispered sweet nothings against your skin like a mantra: "You're so beautiful...I love you...You feel so good around me...Keep going..." he swept his thumb in the slick fluid that coated his cock before rubbing your clit again. You let out a shrill whine and dug your nails into his chest. Zen furrowed his eyebrows as he started to thrust harder into you, crashing his hips into yours.

"Zenny....please....!"

"Babe.... _fuck!_ "

You let out one last exasperated cry of pleasure as you seized on top of him. With a few more powerful strokes, Zen groaned your name as he came. You spasmed around him milking him dry and then lifted off of his member so you could lie beside him, catching your breath.

Unlike last time, Zen was the first to let out a breathless laugh. "I swear, that was even better than I remembered!"

You looked at him and his grinning glowing face covered in a sheen of sweat. "You could say that again..." a dull response, but it was all your brain could come up with at that moment. You would be feeling this for days...

"Do you think that it was because it had been so long or because of the phone call?"

"Probably...a bit of both?" You reached between your legs again, "I'm still bummed that you wouldn't let me suck you more though."

Zen was thrown off by your last remark. You noticed his face getting red. "To be honest, I wouldn't have made it the way your mouth was moving..."

"Really?" you asked, your voice was flirty and teasing. "You wouldn't have made it...through...." you had scooped his cum into your fingers. Making sure he saw that, you slowly dipped your fingers in your mouth with a sexy little hum of appreciation for the taste. You swallowed it all and sucked your fingers clean before you pulled them from your lips and drew a little pattern on his chest. "...that?"

Zen looked at you like you were torturing him. He grabbed your hand to stop you. "No way. Thank goodness we have a date tommorow," he grinned at you and kissed your forehead. "Now I really feel dirty...what do you say we go and wash each other off?"

"I can't get up just yet, my thighs are numb!"

"No problem," he got up and then lifted you in his arms. You squealed in surprise. "Shall we?"

You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck, "We shall, my lovely prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! I was super nervous about the characterization at first but I think I pulled through!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
